Pain
by Farawr
Summary: You can always loose what is close to you even before you know it...story is better than the summary, I promise.... Yaoi, Seto/Jou... my only warning is that it is Yaoi
1. Prolouge

Pain

By: Farawr

(Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters from the show or manga)

**Prologue**

Jou grumbled to him-self as he walked past a trash can in an alley that he often used to make it back to his apartment. Once again he had lost his job, and this time it wasn't even his fault. He took the letter that his boss had given him and threw it into the trash can before kicking it. A loud yelp caused Jou to jump back away from the small metal can and look around to see if someone was around him that heard that sound as well.

A sound caught Jou's attention again and he looked back at the can that he had just kicked only to see a large dog slide out of behind the can. He grimaced at the look of the forsaken animal, its skin stuck to its bones, dirty and most likely covered in fleas it looked like it was dying. He looked around to see if someone was watching the dog but nobody was even outside.

The dog looked up a Jou and was watching him carefully, its deep brown eyes wary. Jou noticed the collar around his neck; the leather strap looked almost a part of the dog's skin. Jou grimaced and looked around again before kneeling down, he held his hand out.

The dog snarled at him and almost bit his hand if Jou hadn't pulled it back at the last second. He glared at the dog, it needed help but it was willing to hurt him before he was going to get to the animal. He sighed and stood up… he didn't have time to deal with the stubborn thing, he had other things to other than getting his hand bit off by a angry animal.

The dog made a noise again when Jou began to walk away and he looked back at the sad creature. It was obvious that it was in need of help but maybe of all the people that saw it nobody wanted to help the mutt. Nobody cared for it enough to even leave food out for it. He sighed and walked back to the dog and sat down on the wet, dirty ground across from it.

"Are you hungry?" Jou asked. The dog didn't make another sound; it just watched him and laid its head down on its paws not bothering to fix the position it was in after it slid out of behind the trash can. "I am…. I haven't eaten since last night, I had to rush to work only to find out that I lost my job because the old bastard was too selfish to tell me that he hired another person and that I wouldn't be getting paid for the work I did."

Jou shifted the bag on his shoulder and pulled out the small sandwich that he made before leaving his apartment. The dogs eyes locked on to the food, Jou looked at the food then at the dog and then smiled. "So you are hungry." He held out the sandwich and watched the dog sniff the air in the direction of the food.

"Come get it." Jou challenged the animal, and as if it understood him the dog slid itself towards the food and sniffed it again. Jou held it out so that the animal could reach it and watched as the dog pulled it with its teeth, which made Jou cringe at the color of them. This animal not only was starved but looking at its teeth it was not wanted anymore.

Jou sat back and watched the animal eat the sandwich. A clap of thunder made Jou look up at the sky. Angry dark clouds rolled in slowly, Jou sighed again and looked back at the animal.

"That is interesting…" A cold sneer caught Jou off guard. He looked at the alley way entrance, there standing under an umbrella was the worlds coldest CEO. "Looks like you found the world's most unwanted animal…almost like yourself. That's perfect; the world's most unwanted Mutts."

Jou glared at the man that stood before them; of course Seto Kaiba would be around, when would the man ever miss the chance to pick on something so helpless or something he thinks is below him? "Go away Kaiba." Jou growled. The dog lifted his head and looked at the man that was talking to the nice one.

"How did you find such a retched thing?" Seto asked as he walked towards the pair. He looked down at the dirty animal, "Disgusting, why hasn't the pound picked this one up? He's going to die anyway."

Jou stood up and faced the CEO, he held up his fists in a defensive pose. "Go away Kaiba, there is nothing for you to pick on here." Jou said. Seto laughed at him and shifted his umbrella. A loud thunderclap made him look up at the sky and shake his head. Pulling his umbrella off his shoulder he closed it and threw it at the blond.

"It's going to start pouring, better get home Mutt." Seto said before he walked out of the alley and back up the street right when it began to start raining. Jou looked up at the sky before he looked down at the dog that was pushing himself back against the building behind the trash can. He opened the umbrella and walked over to the unloved animal.

"It's gonna to be cold to night." Jou said as he sat down next to the dog holding the umbrella over it. The dog watched as Jou pulled his legs closer to him as the cold wind picked up, the rain started to soak the man's jacket and hair.

The dog whined and pushed away from the umbrella and watched as the man moved it over him again. The wind was beginning to get to the dog as well and it began to shake as the rain cut relentlessly underneath the umbrella. Another clap of thunder made Jou start again and he looked back at the dog that was no longer moving.

Panic began to take hold of Jou, what if the dog was dead? He moved towards it and put his hand carefully in front of the dog's muzzle. The small puffs of air made Jou calm down when he realized that it was still alive. Closing the umbrella and tucking it under his arm he bent over and carefully picked up the dog. It was so light that Jou could almost hold it with one arm; he looked around one last time before he walked out of the alley with the forsaken thing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Jou yawned as he looked over the dog that was lying on his couch with a blanket and towels under it. The poor thing was in such a bad way that when Jou was carrying back to his apartment he tried to get way to go back to the alley.

Shaking his head Jou walked to his bathroom and looked under the sink for the stopper to his bathtub. Testing the water he plugged the drain and waited for the water to reach the right level before he stopped it and walked back out the living room.

The couch was empty, but there was a trail of dirt smudged into the carpet. Jou followed the trail and it led him right to his front door where the dog sat panting from exhaustion. Jou gave it a pitiful smile and shook his head, "Where do you think you are going?" he asked the dog.

The animal looked up at him then back at the handle to the door and whimpered. Of the whole time that the blond knew the dog he never heard it whimper. The dog passed out again from exhaustion and fell to the floor, Jou shook his head and walked over to it and picked it up.

He needed to get the animal washed off; once it was clean maybe then he can get some food into its stomach and get it into shape. He carried the animal into the bathroom and gently laid it in the warm water.

The dog was so spent that it didn't even protest the harsh scrubbing that Jou was doing to its skin and fur. He grimaced at the dead fur and all the dirt that fell off the dog as it was cleaned, with most of the dirt gone Jou could see the dog's real markings.

"So you are a German Sheppard huh?" Jou asked as he was drying the animal off. The dog whimpered again and turned away from Jou and the towel, Jou smirked and went after the dog again and finished drying the sad creature off. "If you want to sleep on my bed you have to at least be dry. I can't stand having things on my bed that are wet."

Standing back Jou looked back at the German Sheppard and shook his head. At least now it's clean, now for food and a pair of scissors so he could cut that awful collar off its neck. He walked back out to the living room and looked down at the umbrella that lay against his couch.

Seto was acting weird today; normally the CEO wouldn't hesitate to fight with him. Shrugging it off Jou grabbed the umbrella and walked out the door. He needed to get some stuff for his new dog.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grimacing at the price that was rung up at the counter, who knew dog food, was so expensive. He fished out his wallet and paid for the dog food and the scissors. "I can't believe you went and got a dog Jounouchi." The old man at the counter said. "You can't even afford to feed yourself."

Jou smiled sheepishly. "I know…but the animal is hungry and I can't let it starve when I have the money to get the food right?" Jou asked. He picked up his bags and walked back out the door and into the rain at least now the animal would have food and he could get it back in shape so that he can find the owner or find it a new owner cause there would be no way he would be able to keep him.

Unlocking the door he slowly walk into the apartment so that if the dog was up and moving he wouldn't startle the animal. He walked into his bedroom and looked at the dog that was still asleep on the bed. He smiled and walked towards the animal putting the bag down on the end of the bed and pulled the scissors out of the bad and moved towards the animal. Pulling the collar he tried to snip it off when the dog turned and bit his hand hard.

Jou cried out as he stumbled away from the animal, he held his bleeding hand to his chest and stared at the dog that was lying on his bed growling at him. Jou looked down at his shredded hand. The dog got him good tearing the skin well, blood dripped from between his fingers.

"I was trying to help you. That collar is only going to get worse if I don't cut it off." Jou said softly as he pulled a towel off the dresser that he was leaning against. He haphazardly wrapped it around his hand before he stood up and walked with the scissors towards the dog.

"I am not going to hurt you." Jou said softly. The dog stopped growling and watched Jou warily as the man walked towards him to cut the awful collar from his neck.

Jou smiled when the collar came off without much of a fuss and he quickly went to wash his still bleeding hand off. He walked to the kitchen and un-wrapped the towel before putting his hand under the running water, and inspecting the damage.

A whine came from next to him and he looked down to see the dog sitting next to him. His sides heaving from the strain it must have took on his weak body to crawl into the kitchen. The dog leaned against him and whined again as Jou turned back to his hand, he wrapped it up in another kitchen towel before he turned to the dog.

"Don't worry, it's just a scratch." Jou said as he turned to grab the bag of dog food that was on the counter along with the collar that he forgot to throw in the trash.

"Hungry?" the dog gave a soft bark before he laid down on the floor no longer able to move. Jou smiled and pulled a bowl from his cabinet and filled it with the dog food. He put it down before the dog and watched as it lifted its head to eat the food.

Before long all the food was done and Jou put a bowl of water down for the dog. The dog drank the water and then went to watching Jou as the blond moved about the kitchen in search of something to eat.

"I'll have to go to the store tomorrow and see if the old lady will let me get some food out on a credit." Jou said to himself when he didn't find what he was looking for. He looked down at the tired dog and smiled, "Ready for bed?" the dog whined and tensed as Jou picked him up but didn't struggle.

Jou clenched his jaw at the pain that went through his hand as he lifted the animal. "I gotta look for a job tomorrow." He said softly as he put the animal on his bed and left the room. Jou watched the animal sleep and smiled, the dog was actually very pretty in the sense that once it was clean Jou could see that it wasn't a mixed breed German Sheppard.

"What should I call you?" Jou asked. He looked at the dog and felt his hand twinge in pain. Shaking it slightly he winced and almost smiled at the same time. "Always snapping at people when they least expect it….I'll call you Gator for now."

The dog looked at him with his eyes that were actually silver in color. Jou did a double take when he noticed it, how could a German Sheppard have silver eyes. That wasn't a usual trait in any dog to have silver eyes…well except some but not a German Sheppard.

"Wow you have really pretty eyes." Jou said with awe. Maybe he wasn't a pure bred after all? "So are you a German Sheppard or what?" Jou asked as he reached to pet the animal but the bandage around his hand caught his attention and he stopped mid way. He gave a small smile to Gator and began to turn away when the dog whined and slid at him and put his head in Jou's lap.

Jou sat wide eye looking at the dog before he carefully put his hand on the animals head and pet it. The dog whined again and closed its eyes as Jou pet his head and fell asleep. Jou yawned and laid down carefully his hand still on the dogs head, this was a long day. First he was fired and without hope that nothing is gonna change and then he finds a dog that nobody wanted and on top of that Seto was acting weird.

Slowly his eyes were closing as he thought more and more about Seto and him acting nice for him and how much it was so out of character for the overly cold CEO.


	3. Chapter 2

**Tankies for the review ppls! I 3 ppl who tell me what they think about my fan fictions! :D I am busy most of the time so it is hard for me to sit down and write the story but I am doing my best!**

**This chapter is kinda short…but don't worry I'll write more next time!**

**Chapter Two**

_~~~~ Jou moaned as Seto shoved him up against the wall. He could smell the faint cologne that Seto wore as the CEO placed a gentle kiss on his neck. Jou looked around frantically as to see if anyone was noticing them but there was nobody around in the alley way. _

"_We can't what if someone see's us?" Jou gasped as Seto's hand began to travel up the side of his shirt._

"_So what?" Seto said as he gently pinched the blond's side. Jou yelped as he tried to move away from that pinch. "Stop struggling…." Seto warned……..~~~~_

Jou came awake to a sharp nip in his side. He quickly scooted away from the animal that was growling at his side. Opening his eyes he came awake when the snarl from the dog grew louder. A clang out in his kitchen made him jump out of bed and grab the baseball bat that he kept near him when he slept.

Slowly and quietly he walked out to the kitchen, with the baseball bat held at the ready for anything. In the dark he couldn't see much but the sounds from his kitchen was all the information he needed as to where the thief is.

The shuffling stopped and Jou froze as he listened for more movement, he felt something slam into his side as he dodged the black shadow that ran at him. He flew down to the ground as the shadow moved over him; he struggled with the thing as it grabbed the weapon from his hand.

Jou cried out as the shadow used the baseball bat against his throat to hold him to the ground. He struggled to kick the guy off him while he was trying to push the bar off his throat. He was losing air fast and if he didn't get the robber off him he would more or less be dead.

A growl caught the both of them off guard and then the shadow was knocked off him by a bigger shadow that was now standing over him. Jou scooted away and made for the lights, he stood up fast and caught the switch and blinked as light flooded the room.

Jou froze as he looked at the two people that stood as a face off in his kitchen. The person that had knocked the shadow off him was standing in front of him was tense and ready to strike at any moment. The thief was slowly backing away from the man and heading to the door. Jou quickly caught the man, kicking him down to the ground. The man that was defending him quickly jumped on the man and held the thief to the ground.

"Get off me!" the thief yelled. "I can't get caught!" Jou looked down at the thief and noticed that the man was actually a kid.

"It's too late." Jou said as he walked to his phone that was sitting on the counter.

"Please don't call the police." The boy begged. "I can't go to jail!" Jou stopped and looked at the boy that was being held down. "Please don't let them take me to jail." The plea turned into a sob and it yanked at Jou's heart. He turned the phone off and looked away. The umbrella caught his eye and he scowled at it. If he was Seto then the boy would already be in jail and probably put to death.

"Then why did you try to kill me?" Jou asked. The boy's brown eyes watered as he looked away. The man on top of him growled and tightened his grip on the boy.

"Answer him." The man growled. The boy began to shake, and every time the man on top of him shifted or growled he would begin to shake harder.

"My mother is sick." The boy whispered. "I was only looking for food….or money whatever I could find first." Jou gave the boy a skeptical look; the boy closed his eyes against the tears in them. "I swear! My mother is sick and I need food to feed her and my baby sister, if I don't then they will die. That's why I can't go to jail mister."

Jou looked at the phone again and then sighed when he threw it on to his couch.

"Should I let him up?" the man sitting on the boy asked. Jou nodded and went to his door and locked it so that the boy could not leave without answering his questions.

"First…." Jou turned to the man that was standing guard next to the smaller boy. "Who the hell are you?" Jou asked as he looked at the man's strangely familiar eyes.

The man smiled softly and walked over to Jou who held the bat up at the ready. The man gently pulled the bat out of Jou's hand and looked at the wrap that was on Jou's hand where he got bit.

"I'm sorry about this…"He said as he pulled Jou's hand to his lips and laid a gentle kiss on it. Jou froze as he realized what the strange man was saying to him, "What you still don't believe me? I'm Gator." He said as he pulled the collar of his shirt away from his neck. The raw flesh wound around his neck told Jou all of the truth that he needed as he looked at the man that was holding his hand.

"But how? You're just a dog!" Jou yelled as he pulled his hand away from the man that called himself Gator. He fell against the wall trying to get away from the strange man.

Gator looked down at his wrist and pulled up the sleeve of the shirt he was wearing, words burned in to his flesh was the most visible scar on his arm. "It's my curse." Gator said softly. "Before you came along, I was trapped because of my former owner…. Let's just say that you are my hero."

"Okay….."The boy across the room was watching them with wide and confused eyes. "I don't know what weird planet the both of you fell on but I really need to get some food to my mother and baby sister and I can't be stuck here because the more time I wait the less time my sister has."

Jou looked at the boy as he slowly moved away from the strange man. "Sorry." Jou said as he moved towards the boy. "I don't have much to offer but, I can give you what I need as long as you don't go to other people's houses and try and rob them. If you get taken to jail then there will be no one to help you family."

The boy huffed and looked away, "Fine." He said and watched as Jou moved to his refrigerator and opened it. Jou pulled a large glass tray out and laid it on the counter.

"This is a casserole that my friend made for me; it should be enough for a week." Jou said as he carried it to the boy. "Take it and if you need anything else then come and tell me."

"Why would you help me when I tried to hurt you?" the boy asked. Jou shrugged and looked down at the umbrella that was lying on the counter.

"I don't know….." Jou gave the boy a small smile. "I never got your name."

"It's Kyo." The boy said as he grabbed the food and made for the door. Gator moved into the boy's way. "Down boy." Kyo glared at the man.

"What do you say to a person that helps you?" Gator glared back.

"Oh…." Kyo turned around and looked at Jou. "Thanks…..um…"

"It's Katsuya Jounouchi. Just call me Jou." The blond said.

"Thanks Jou." Kyo said as he pushed past Gator.

Once the boy was gone Gator looked at Jou, "why did you give away all the food that you had?"

Jou shrugged and leaned against the counter and sighed all at once. "I don't know."

Leave a review on my story! I wanna kno what you all think about it…… u.u I think its taking to long for me to get Jou together with Seto and I am still trying to figure out what Gator wants…..


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Jou sighed as he threw away another failed attempt at getting a job. At this rate he would have to resort to begging for his food if he couldn't find a job. He looked down at Gator who was following him around on a leash that he borrowed from a neighbor.

"What am I supposed to do?" Jou asked Gator, "I have looked everywhere short of a host club for a job and nobody is hiring." Gator turned and looked at the one building in the world that he would never enter. "Are you kidding? I can't work for Kaiba! He would never hire me, I am a mutt remember I can't work an office life."

"Not true." A familiar voice made Jou spin around really fast only to come face to face with at tall man with deep violet eyes and really long hair that hung over them. The K.C. on his shirt gave him away as he smiled at Jounouchi.

"Mo-Mokuba?" Jou was stunned. In a short five years the little boy grew up fast. "Wow….look at you! What happened?"

Mokuba blushed and looked away as he gave a sheepish smile. "I grew up." He said.

"You look great. I haven't seen you in a while though were where you?" Jou asked as he hugged the other man slightly.

"I went to America to study." Mokuba said. "You are the first person I have seen since I just got back I was on my way to see my brother."

"God I feel old." Jou said. And that was true at the age of twenty-five he did feel old already looking at Mokuba. He held his arms out and Mokuba ran to him to hug him tightly, him and Mokuba have always gotten along great when his older brother would forbid them from ever hanging out. "I'm hungry wanna go grab a bite to eat?"

"Um, I thought I heard you were out of money and what about your dog?" Mokuba asked as he stepped away from Jou.

"I have some saving's left that I can afford a small meal and Gator is okay, Look I'll show you!" Jou said as he pulled Mokuba and Gator into a small alley out of sight from the street or windows. "Transform Gator, I'm hungry and restaurants around here aren't really dog friendly."

Mokuba looked at Jou, "Um he's a dog Jou." He said softly, maybe the lack of food was getting to the blonds head.

"I think that calling me a dog is an insult." Gator said as he changed right in front of Mokuba and Jou. Mokuba flushed as Gator stood before him in all his naked glory, scars criss crossing his body. He knew he should look away, and at the same time he knew he should be freaking out because there was a dog standing there a second ago and now a man...a very attractive man stood before him.

Then again being around his brother and their shared past of weirdness and other things he had seen and done...he guessed this was not really that big of a shocker to him.

"Here, put this on so we can go eat." Jou threw a back pack at him and another jacket.

Gator dressed quickly much to Mokuba's dismay; as much as his face burned he still wouldn't pass up a chance to look at a body like that. The tight black shirt stretched becomingly over his muscled chest and the jeans he wore hung loose over tapered hips and were torn in all the right places. Mokuba swallowed again, since when had Jou developed such a good taste in clothes?

"Are we gonna go? My stomach told me that if I don't eat soon it will develop a taste for raw dog meat, and I don't think Gator will like that very much." Jou said ducking out of the alley and sticking his tongue out at Gator's flipped finger. Mokuba smiled and followed them out of the alley and down the street, the walk was just a little away from the Kaiba corp building and ended at a small café that was right next to a loud and busy arcade.

Mokuba shook his head; something's about Jou never did change.

* * *

**Waaaa! Sorry the chapter is so effing short...I kinda forgot about this story, then college took over and I had no life or time to write anything...ne ways I uploaded this, just trying to get back in the groove of writing this fanficcie... OH TY FOR THE REVIEWS! ~hugs for my reviewers~  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Mokuba sipped his coffee and watched as Gator attempted to steal Jou's food, one French fry at a time. He smiled as he watched them; they seemed so close that it almost made Mokuba jealous of Jou. Screw that, it did, and Mokuba knew that even though he had just met this...were-dog?

"So how did you and Gator meet up?" Mokuba asked, he wanted to know more about Gator.

"I found him in a alley, at first he wouldnt come near me, but I managed to get him to come out, then I took him home to take a collar that had grown into his neck off and he bit me." Jou said as he ate the last fry and smiled at Gator who scowled at him. Mokuba laughed and signaled the waitress for the bill.

"I'll pay Jou, as a 'nice to see you again' treat." Mokuba said, Jou looked relieved and at the same time he looked kinda insulted.

"I have money Mokuba, I can pay for it." Jou said insistently. Just because he didn't have a job doesn't mean that he didn't have money somewhere. Gator put a hand on Jou's arm and shook his head.

"Save your money for that kid, he's gonna need food for his family so he doesn't steal anymore." Gator said. Jou glared at him but when he thought about the kid he sighed and sat back against the chair. He needed a job, a good paying one and if he had to work for Kaiba...Jou groaned inwardly at the thought of having to hear insults about his status as a 'mutt' all day long.

"Jou, if you don't have a job I can give you one." Mokuba said, Jou looked at him for a moment and Mokuba was sure that Jou would decline the offer. He knew that Jou didn't like his brother and that Seto could be a little of a ass at times and harsh on people he works with. "You won't be working for my brother but for me, and you can quit if you don't like the job."

Jou looked at Mokuba, the boy was offering him a job, that means money for food and to pay his rent and help the kid out. Gator nudged his arm and gave him a subtle but pointed notion and Jou knew that Gator wanted him to accept the offer.

"What will I be doing? I mean I don't have a degree or anything so I don't think that I can do much, I guess I could be a janitor or something." Jou said as he looked down at the table embarrassed. He couldn't afford to go to college and his former jobs wouldn't be enough to begin to make payments for him…And loans…He couldn't even get one because his father has screwed everything up for him before he croaked.

"Can you use a computer?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah, I can type and what not." Jou said, this had to be the most awkward interview he has ever had.

"Can you organize?" Mokuba smiled at Jou.

"Yeah, and I can speak to people pretty well, my last job was a cashier so I can count to." Jou smirked, college degree or not he had some skills and know how.

"Good then your hired," Mokuba said with a small clap of his hands.

Jou frowned, "Hired? But you haven't told me what you hired me for."

"Seto split the company in half and has given me the half that he split from to run and act as C.E.O. and I am in need of a secretary." Mokuba said as he pulled out a cell phone from his bag and started dialing up a number.

"So if I am your secretary does that mean I don't have to see your brother?" Jou asked hopefully. The hopeful look in Jou's eyes almost made Mokuba feel bad for what he had to tell Jou next.

"Sorry Jou, but my office is directly down the hall from Seto's, the office you will be using is a shared office with Seto's secretary." Mokuba wanted to pat Jou on the head at the sullen puppy look he gave. It was so cute! He could see why Seto always picked on him, but Seto would never admit to liking Jou. The line picked up on the second time he dialed the number, "Kherst, I need you to bring the limo to 'Mewlic's café' and set up an appointment with the tailor."

"So like, I don't need a application then? You just hired me because I can do a few things that don't really need much of a education to do?" Jou asked a frown settling over his face.

"I am hiring you Jou because now that I am managing my own portion of the company I need someone I can trust to help me out." Mokuba said as he hung up his cell phone. "I don't have the same skills and the talent that my brother has for what he does and so I need all the support I can get. If you don't want the job I guess I can go look elsewhere for someone…"

"No! that's not what I mean Mokuba, er…since you're my boss now do I call you 'Boss' or 'Mister Kaiba' like all the other ass kissers your brothers has for workers." Jou asked. Mokuba stared at Jou for a moment before he started laughing so hard his stomach hurt. Gator who had been silent the whole time was now laughing too when he saw how red Jou's face got. "So-Sorry Mokuba I didn't mean to insult him I just-"

"Don't…Don't worry about it Jou, you can call me Mokuba while we are in the office and everywhere else. I don't mind." Mokuba said as he came down from his laughter high.

"Stop laughing Gator!" Jou punched him in the arm earning a snicker from Gator who had slowly stopped laughing at him. Looking back at Mokuba he ran a flustered hand through his blond hair. "So when do I start?"

"Today, I am taking you to the tailors so we can buy you a couple of suits to wear around the office, Seto has a strict dress code in the building." Mokuba said, he pulled out his wallet again and pulled out two cards. "I was intending to hire another person today and was going to meet him after I met with my brother but since I ran into you and you accepted…anyways this is the card that you will be receiving your salary with and a access card that allows you to enter the building and to use the only elevator that will take you to the top floors."

Jou accepted the cards, the black card he held was a credit card from the looks of it but it had 'Kaiba Corp.' on it and the other was a grey card that wasn't labeled at all. "Wait…So you had actually had someone else who was ready to take the job? I took his job? I don't want him to not have a job because of me, give the job to him I'll look elsewhere-"

"It's okay Jou calm down, the man was working for Kaiba corp. in the first place and was going to be my secretary for part time. He has a job and I won't let him get fired if it bothers you that much." Mokuba said as he put up both hands to stop the tirade Jou was about to embark on.

"This is great Jou! Things are finally looking up for you." Gator said as he looked at Mokuba and gave the kid a bright smile. Mokuba blushed as he smiled back meekly at Gator, Jou noticed it and smiled evilly he knew that look.

"U-uh well I need to get to Seto before he finds out I ditched him to have lunch with you. You start tomorrow at nine in the morning, gimme your address so I can have you picked up, and you can bring Gator with you." Mokuba said as he stood up to leave, Jou pulled a napkin over and took the pen Mokuba offered to write down his address. Mokuba took the address and made a hasty retreat.

* * *

**woooooo I updated again! . Just got a new laptop and so I thought since I liked the way the keyboard is I will type up some more of my fanfiction! I hope you liked what you read!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Like What Mokuba had said he came by Jou's address and picked him up, Jou slid into the limo next to Gator who insisted he went along and Jou didn't think that Mokuba was complaining either. He looked around the inside of the limo and gave a low whistle of appreciation. Riding in this vehicle was better than any car he had ever gotten into in the past. It was so nice inside, there was even a panel that held drinks and snacks if they wanted them.

"We are going to buy you some suits that you can wear to the office so that you don't stand out to much." Mokuba said as he shoved his phone into his pocket and tried to ignore the constant beeping that Jou could see was starting to get on Gator's nerves and he just got into the car. "Don't worry about paying it, I will pay for the suits and maybe we can go shopping too, I am tired of all this formal wear, I need to buy some jeans and other shirts."

Jou gave a small smile, now he was starting to feel uncomfortable. Not only did he not qualify for the job that he was given he had to wear suits and look professional. While he worked at different jobs none of them required that he dressed up much to make a image. He looked out the tinted window of the limo and watched as stores that he had only walked into look around grew closer then passed them by as they traveled to other stores that Jou had never tried to enter because he knew that the people there would look at him like he was going to steal an item.

"I can buy Gator some clothes to since I don't think he has any other clothes…Unless you bought some for him." Mokuba said as he looked between the were-dog and his new secretary. Jou looked away from the window and looked at Gator who was wearing his clothes and shook his head with a defeated smile he didn't know why he was wearing.

"What's wrong Jou?" Gator asked, Mokuba saw the concern in the were-dogs eyes and how much affection those eyes held and it made his heart twist. Jou was always lucky when it came to friends. Always had people around him that cared about him, wouldn't let him go hungry, wouldn't leave him when he knew he was defeated, gave him a place to stay when his father would get too drunk to stay at home…Yes Mokuba did notice that when he made frequent visits to Yugi Muto's card shop Jou would be there for weeks with the same clothes on.

"No-Nothing." Jou said a smile replacing his frown, Gator still stared at him not convinced. "I was just thinking about how effing lucky I was to bump into you Mokuba."

"Liar." Mokuba said with a small smile and a shrug. "I don't want you to feel bad that I am buying things for you, Jou. You and your friends have done a lot for me and my brother in the past. Since I can't repay all of you if I help you then I feel better."

Nine stores later and too many bags to carry Mokuba cheered as he finally got his first real smile and laugh out of Jou. Gator scowled at Jou who had moved to stand behind the smaller Mokuba, he would get Jou back. Picking himself up off the ground he grabbed his bags of clothes with one hand the other dusting his butt off.

"Uh-oh Mokuba, I think Gator is mad." Jou said as he ducked behind the small Kaiba. Mokuba thanked the women he had asked to help him and they quickly scurried away at the dark glower they had gotten from Gator. He checked his phone and sighed, "Seto wants me home by nine, You would think that after I went to America by myself he would stop treating me like a child."

Jou smiled at him and ruffled his hair before moving to stand next to Gator. "Its cause he loves you Mokuba, I don't think that no matter how old you get your still his little brother." Jou looked at Gator and he could see that Gator's eyes were focused on the smaller Kaiba. "We'll go home to, I wanna make sure that someone I am taking care of has food for the week. What time do you want me in the office tomorrow?"

"I'll be in the office at nine since I will be going with my brother, I will have a car sent to pick you up at eight, so that you will arrive at nine and I can get you situated and give you everything that you are going to need." Mokuba said, "Let me call drop you off at home."

"No its alright I wanna walk home, it's gotten colder, I think it'll start snowing soon." Jou said, he looked at Gator, "You okay with walking home?"

"I don't mind, I am a dog remember?" Gator said, Jou winced, he is still mad.

~~ o.o ~~

"Where were you?" Mokuba handed his bags to the maid that was waiting at the door, he took off his jacket and hung it up, before he looked at his brother in the door of the foyer.

"I was out, I had a few things to take care of with my new secretary and I wanted to go shopping since I haven't been home in a while and don't have anything that will fit me well, I left my other clothes in America. Figured it would be too much to pack." Mokuba smiled at his brother and walked past him.

"Who is your new secretary? I didn't see a application in the system." Seto said as they walked to the kitchen to eat the dinner the cook had prepared.

"It's a surprise, besides if I told you who its was you wouldn't be very happy." Mokuba said as he sat down at the island bar in the kitchen, the cook turned around fast at his voice and gave him the warmest smile he had gotten since he ran in to Jou today.

"Mokuba!" The cook cheered as she ran around the island bar in the kitchen to almost knock him off the bar stool. She was a big woman for her age and her hugs always were smothering. "You're finally home! Why didn't tell anyone that you were coming back? I would have made your favorite dinner!"

"Sorry, I wanted to surprise everyone that's why I took a commercial airliner home." Mokuba said as he wiggled his way out of her hug. She backed away and looked at him.

"Look at you…you've grown boy. Who ever took care of you over there needs to be rewarded." She said as she walked back around the island to dish out the food for them.

"It's good to be home, hopefully I can manage the part of the company you gave me." Mokuba said as he looked at his brother who was reading a book that was kept on the counter for him.

"You're my brother, I know you can." Seto said as he turned the page. Mokuba sighed mentally, his brother didn't really change that much over the years apart for looking like he had lost a lot of weight and his hair was a bit longer. He was still pushy, demanding but at the same time he was also his kind brother who worried about him and praised him when he did things right.

Man he couldn't wait till tomorrow but at the same time he dreaded it because he knew what his brother would say if he saw Jou.

* * *

**Short, short short...Sorry! I wanna write longer chapters but the longer the chapter is the more chances I have of loosing interest in my own writings. I hope the chapter and what is happening with Jou doesnt sound too cliché! . Dont forget to review! : D  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Mokuba wanted you to come too, Gator." Jou said as he shoved the were-dog out of the way of the kitchen. He needed something to try and chase the butterflies out of his stomach. Looking in the fridge he sighed, maybe food wasn't the best idea right now.

"I don't want to wear a suit." Gator said, "It's bad enough that the wound the collar I had on is still healing, I won't wear a tie." Gator said as he crossed is arms over is chest defiantly.

"Fine go as a dog." Jou said, "I don't want to get fired my first day there, and if I know Seto Kaiba he will be a real hard ass to deal with." Jou said as he closed the fridge door.

"I'll go in regular clothes, besides, I know Mokuba likes me and won't have a problem with it." Gator said with a knowing smile as he turned to leave the kitchen.

"Gator." Jou's tone of voice stopped him. Gator turned and looked at the blond that was staring at him with an emotion that he knew was a warning. "Please don't mess with Mokuba. I don't want him hurt."

"So concerned about him, after all he did for you was buy you some clothes and gave you a job." Gator said, "I am not stupid Jou. I wouldn't do anything to make you throw me out like my last master did." He walked out of the kitchen and back into Jou's bedroom, what was wrong with him? Why did he feel so jealous of that little mouse of a man Mokuba?

Was it because Jou was so comfortable around him? Gator ran a hand through his short black hair and sat down on the bed and looked at the ground. He didn't want to be thrown out again, at this rate he would never be free again. With a growl he looked at the tattoo on his arm, the brand, his curse.

"I'll never see them again." he muttered.

"See who?" Jou asked as he came back into the room, Gator shot to his feet and looked at Jou.

"Nobody." Gator said, there was a awkward silence in the room that Gator could do nothing but smile at. "The car will be here soon, it's almost eight and you aren't ready yet."

Jou cursed as he looked at the clock, "Why am I so nervous? I've had plenty of jobs before." He asked himself.

"Don't worry, I'm going with you, so you won't have to worry about Mokuba's older brother, if he tries anything I will change in to a dog and bite him on the ass." Gator said with a grin.

~~ o.o? ~~

Jou looked at the desk that was to be his, it was a boring desk. One computer, a phone and a box of files that was to be his first job as secretary. Mokuba called him the car and told him to get settled and to organize the files before him and Seto make it to the office.

The office….

He didn't realize that he would be sharing it with Seto's secretary too. He looked up across the office to see the woman who had been typing furiously now staring at him. The look on her face told him that he knew she didn't think much of him. Gator had decided to enter the office as a dog so that he wouldn't attract so much attention like he did at the mall that had prompted Mokuba and Jou to pull a prank on him with a group of women.

"Do you need any help with anything, I mean I think I can write out directions on how to use the computer and be a proper secretary." The woman called out to him. Jou looked up and shook his head and gave his best polite smile before he started organizing the files the way Mokuba had explained to him he wanted. "Why did you bring a dog to the office, didn't you see the sign at the door to the building that animals are strictly prohibited? And I don't see a service tag on him so I know he isn't a service animal….I wouldn't want him as a helper dog, he's ugly."

Jou slammed a file down on the box and looked at her. "Look bitch, you and me have to work together in this office. We work together on the clock and pretend to get along, I have no problem with hitting a woman if she is looking for a fight so wait for me after our shift is over and if you wanna box I am all game for it."

That shut her up, and Gator snickered very un-dog like. Jou looked down at him and gave him a warning glare before he continued to put the files in order. He had a job and was going to do it right with or without work place friends. As the door to the office opened Jou finished the last file and set the box down next to his desk. He looked up and saw how the woman darted out of her chair and ran up to the door as it was opening with a notepad and pen.

"Good Morning mister Kaiba." She said in a sickly sweet voice. "Your coffee is brewed and waiting for you in your office." Jou curled his lip at the obviously fake woman she backed away as Mokuba walked into the office and gave him a smile. Behind him Seto Kaiba walked in and immediately, their eyes connected.

Jou flushed, he hasn't seen Seto in a long time and now…

"This is your big surprise Mokuba? I can't believe that you went out and found a stray dog, and on top of that the stay dog brought a pack member that looks like it has mange." Seto said as he kept his cold, sneering look on Jou.

Moving quickly to stand in front of Gator who rose growling at the cold C.E.O Jou flipped Seto off. "I have organized the files you told me to Mokuba." Pulling his own sneer off of Seto he smiled at Mokuba who looked worried.

"Uh, good…ummm… Jou follow me to my office and bring the tablet that I had placed in your desk, there are a couple of things that I need to have written down." Mokuba said as he pushed his brother towards his office, Jou looked back at his desk and opened a draw pulling out a small tablet pc that had a pen attached to it.

Seto's secretary looked wide eyed at Jou who was smiling down at the tablet. He looked up at the woman and smirked at her before he reached down and nudged Gator telling him to follow him.

Mokuba rushed him into his separate office and quickly shut the door. He wasn't expecting Jou to flip his brother off. He knew that his brother was going to say something to Jou, and judging by the way his brother's secretary was yelling he knew that he had picked a fight with his brothers secretary too.

* * *

**I uploaded two chapters the same day, I find that writing takes a lot of time and most of it already goes to keeping my kitten from picking a fight with my 9 year old cat who hates new things. *sighs* Welp hoped you liked the chapters! I love the reviews that I get and appreciate all the compliments and comments about the fanficceee.**


End file.
